Black Sun
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Trabajar juntos no es tarea fácil, pero en la guerra no apremia el mirarse como si fueran enemigos. (Serie de drabbles) #GrandOrder #CrackShip #GilgaJean
1. Chapter 1

**Entonces...** la pregunga recae en un: ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esta blasemia? Muy simple: Estoy jugando Grand Order, y tengo a Gilgamesh y Jeanne en mi equipo. Si, mueranse de envidia, tengo a Gilga (?) Bueno ya, dejemos eso a un lado.

Y bien, pues esto me inspiró a crear una serie de Drabbles de este par y de cómo serían ellos trabajando juntos. También habrán apariciones de los otros personajes que tengo en el juego (Shielder, Saber y Atila) pero será conforme avance la historia, debo decir que los Drabbles no tienen un orden "Cronologico" y tendrá algunos pequeños Spoiler del juego, pero nada que afecte al publico (creo).

Sin nada más que agregar, bienvenidos:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fate y Fate/GO no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** N/A

 **Raiting:** K+

Eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejarme un comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho.

 _Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

 **Sonrisa**

* * *

Se miran con recelo… Trabajar juntos no es sencillo, Jean es honestidad y paciencia, Gilgamesh es un déspota que se mueve por codicia y soberbia, sin embargo deben trabajar juntos, fueron convocados por una niña y su hibrido entre humano y siervo. La doncella de Orleans lo desaprueba, el mal sabor le llega cuando Gilgamesh mira con desagrado a Shielder, se supone que son un equipo, pero para él, ambas son un estorbo. O al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuando pacto el contracto con su master, oh, si no fuera por él ya habría eliminado al rey de los héroes, y sugerido un espíritu heroico menos problemático. Pero hay prioridades, y una de ellas es salvara su amada Francia de una versión corrupta de ella y de un Giles de Rais que le es irreconocible.

La batalla es cruenta, una carnicería entre ciervos, pero así son las guerras del grial, así es la guerra en resumidas cuentas, Jeanne respira cansada cuando tienen un momento para detenerse en aquella odisea que parece interminable. Se sienta en el borde de una roca a contemplar el cielo nocturno de su amada Francia, siente en la piel la brisa veraniega, admite que hay algo bueno en toda esa marejada de peleas iracundas: Sentir la brisa de aire puro.

—Parece que se ambas se han quedado dormidas, los únicos que no necesitamos el sueño aquí, somos nosotros, —la voz gruesa de Gilgamesh la interrumpe, Jeanne tuerce el gesto, el tacto de sus palabras es áspero, la inquieta.

—Entonces ambos vamos a montar guardia, —responde con serenidad.

Gilgamesh arquea las cejas, no, él no montará guardia, el rey es incapaz de hacer un acto tan mundano, aun que admite que contemplar a Jeanne bajo la luz del manto plateado lunar es algo agradable para su vista, y entonces corrige:

—Tú vas a montar guardia, yo disfrutaré de esta noche, —sonríe de medio lado mientras se deshace de la ostentosa armadura dorada que lo caracteriza.

A ella no le queda más que suspirar exasperada, esperando a que la guerra termine pronto, volver a su descanso, dejar de pensar en como Francia se desmorona frente a sus ojos, por su propia mano, es ella sin ser ella… se frustra. Jeanne mira de reojo a Gilgamesh, retoza como un niño, nuevamente siente incomodidad en su pecho, tal vez porque de alguna manera envidia aquel temple inquebrantable de un rey que siempre se mantiene sereno aun ante la más intensa de las batallas. Una sonrisa se le escapa, traviesa, trémula.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

 **Advertencia:** N/A

 **Raiting:** K+

Eres bienvvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un comentario, eso me ayudaría muchisimo

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 **Clash of Kings**

* * *

Las armas chocan, calientes chispas salen disparadas en todas direcciones, la carne se abre, la sangre brota, aquel es un festín en el que la ofrenda son los cantos de guerra que suavizan el sonido hueco de la tierra desgarrándose.

Las piernas de Jeanne tiemblan, su corazón palpita y se estremece en cada choque, nunca había encarnado escena más visceral, aun cuando miró miembros amputarse, cabezas rodar y gritos de suplica, la sensación del estomago revolviéndose le evoca tener un par de arcadas… Miedo, el mismo que un lobo le provoca a un conejo cuando va a desollarlo, no es la única, su master y Shielder palidecen, temen.

 _Choque de reyes,_ Gilgamesh ha liberado a Ea desde el primer instante en que su escarlata se cruzó con el bermellón, sólo para dar paso a una avalancha de violencia que desquita en cada corte inclemente. Sin embargo la grandeza del rey dorado se ve mermada con el poderoso asalto del rey de los hunos. Atila es el azote de dios, y esa es la razón por la que el rey de los héroes quiere probar la leyenda del huno, desmoronarla hasta las cenizas, porque no hay más rey que el, porque sólo él es destrucción, es caos, es todo.

La inexorable mirada se encuentra con el heraldo de la barbarie. Es Gilgamesh talvez el rival que hubo buscado por tanto tiempo, aquel que llenara su sed y calmará su hambre, entonces si le mata no habrá valido nada más que un falso orgullo hinchado y rancio.

Enuma elish se abre paso, el infierno se desencadena cuando choca contra Photon Ray, los cielos refulgen furiosos, son los dioses vitoreando por el exquisito desenlace de una pelea entre verdaderos amos de la guerra. Por un momento la incertidumbre es un bocado difícil de digerir.

Jeanne busca con desespero la figura de su compañero, ha sido el tiempo lo que le hace preocuparse por el rey de los héroes, después de todo, se han vuelto mártires a los ojos de dios, miserables ingenuos a los ojos soberbios de los magus, inalcanzables leyendas para el hombre común. Lo encuentra de rodillas, sostiene su peso sobre la empuñadura de su espada que oscila aun con un remanente de poder. Hay horror en sus ojos al ver el hombro destrozado, lo intuye, los huesos están fragmentados en lo que antes fue músculo y ahora es solo carne molida.

—Eso va a dejar una cicatriz fea, —susurra bajito y con temor Shielder.

Su master parece incapaz de hacer algo ante la escena tan desencarnada. Ahoga un grito de miedo, Atila permanece de pie, casi intacta, solo algunos moretones adornan la piel acanelada. El inescrutable rostro atiende al rey de los héroes, Jeanne ruega porque el escudo de Shielder sea capaz de soportar un ataque del huno, pero esta solo camina lentamente hacia ellas… exhala profundamente. El cuerpo se desvanece lentamente en esporas de colores vivos.

Gilgamesh cae al suelo. Lo último que sus ojos ven es la espalda de Ruler cargando todo su peso, lo último que su cuerpo siente es el temblor de la pequeña figura que lo sostiene, lo último que escucha es un: _Hemos sobrevivido._

Se siente humillado, pero no tiene fuerzas para desquitar el enojo, y en los momentos finales de su memoria lucida, Gilgamesh susurra…

—Si tú profanas, yo castigo.


End file.
